I MISS U
by Cul Ah
Summary: Aku merindukan mu! kegalauan hati author dan Kyuhyun gegara Ming gk balik-balik ke Korea/ KYUMIN/ Drabble/ Don't bash my couple!


**I MISS U / Drabble**

**Cast : Kyuhyun & Sungmin  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance  
Sumarry : Aku merindukan mu!**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPPOS**

NO COPAS!

Don't Flame or bash My couple!

**EnJOY ^.^**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjang, ia membenarkan letak tubuhnya untuk berbaring diranjang nyamannya, yah meski hari ini tak begitu banyak jadwal yang harus ia kerjakan tapi tetap saja tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, anggaplah ini kelelahan yang menumpuk beberapa hari ini, dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk beristirahat dengan cepat agar esoknya ia bisa kembali bekerja dengan baik. Jadwalnya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar gila, tapi ia coba untuk menikmatinya.

Ranjang yang nyaman, badan yang sudah bersih, perut yang sudah terisi cukup, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu Kyuhyun pikirkan lagi untuk segera tidur. Pria tampan yang 'menjabat' sebagai magnae Super Junior itu bersiap untuk menutup matanya.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik….

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan langsung merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ia melupakan sesuatu…. Kyuhyun segera saja mengambil handpnone yang ia letakan diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Mengirim pesan pada Sungmin, yah itulah yang setiap malam ia lakukan selama Sungmin berada di Jepang untuk keperluan Drama Musikalnya. Kyuhyun tahu mereka sama-sama sibuk, ia tak sempat menelpon Sungmin. Disaat siang hari mungkin Sungmin ada waktu luang, tapi tidak dengannya yang disibukan jadwal yang super gila, saat malam kedua nya malah sama-sama sibuk, dan tengah malam sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling menghubungi lewat telepon karena pasti Sungmin pun lelah, dan pada akhirnya hanya lewat pesan singkat sebelum tidur yang Kyuhyun kirimkan untuk orang yang ia cintai itu, hanya pesan singkat yang berisi ucapan selamat malam dan kata 'saranghae'.

Kyuhyun meng-aktifkan handphonenya, dan satu notifikasi muncul dilayar handphone tersebut. Kyuhyun segera membukanya _'pesan dari Eunhyuk hyung?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati dan sedikit heran. Awalnya Kyuhyun masih menanggapi dengan tenang saat dipesan itu Eunhyuk hanya menulis 'lihatlah ini magnae' namun detik berikutnya matanya membulat sempurna saat pesan Eunhyuk selanjutnya, sebuah foto…lebih tepatnya foto Sungmin dan seseorang yang entah siapa itu Kyuhyun tak tahu, yang Kyuhyun tahu itu foto diambil saat Sungmin bermain di drama musikalnya. Foto dimana Sungmin saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut dengan pria itu, Kyuhyun tidak hanya sekali ini melihat foto yang seperti ini, sepertinya ia sering melihatnya di twitter beberapa hari ini, dan yah Kyuhyun sangat hafal sikap Eunhyuk yang selalu berusaha membuatnya cemburu jika sungmin berinteraksi dengan 'baik' dengan orang lain. Bukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar, tapi memang Eunhyuk suka sekali mengerjai dongsaengnya itu, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun segera menutup pesan dari Eunhyuk dan detik selanjutnya Kyuhyun kembali terkejut karena handphone berbunyi dengan nyaring, satu panggilan masuk dan itu dari….Sungmin.

PIP

Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobboseo Kyuhyunnie…." Sapa Sungmin diseberang sana, Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat mendengar suara imut Sungmin yang hampir satu minggu ini tidak ia dengar.

"Nde hyung" balas Kyuhyun singkat

" Mwo? Yah ini apa benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Hahahaha..nde…ini aku chagi" balas Kyuhyun sambil masih tersenyum.

"Besok aku kembali ke Korea, sayang sekali padahal aku menikmati waktu di Jepang….."

"Kau senang sekali berada di jepang" potong Kyuhyun karena Sungmin berbicara tanpa jeda.

"Heuh? Tentu saja, tapi aku lebih suka di Korea karena bisa dekat dengan mu dan member deul, aku merindukan kalian" balas Sungmin, Sungmin cukup menyadari dari nada bicara Kyuhyun, sepertinya kekasih tampannya itu salah mengartikan ucapannya yang ia bilang senang berada di Jepang.

"Sepertinya pria itu menyukai mu…"

"Heuh?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu Min, laki-laki yang bermain di Summer snow itu, yang selalu berdiri disamping mu, yang selalu melihat kearah mu, yang selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh tangan mu, yang bahkan disetiap foto aku melihat kau memberi senyum manis mu padanya" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar namun tepat sasaran, Sungmin bahkan menutup mulutnya diseberang sana karena tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan tahu sampai sejauh itu. Sungmin sendiri menyadarinya karena ia juga melihat beberapa foto yang berhasil diabadikan oleh para stalkernya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya sungmin singkat menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang sepanjang itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, tapi aku kesal dan aku marah melihatnya, dan aku bersyukur malam ini tadi penampilan mu terakhir jadi kau tidak perlu repot tersenyum manis pada pria itu dan kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama dengan ku dan hyung deul, aku berharap malam ini cepat berlalu dan kau segera sampai di Korea"

"Hahahaha...baiklah-baiklah, au hanya mencoba membalas sikap baik mereka pada ku Kyu, bahkan aku tersenyum pada semua orang, namun entah kenapa foto ku dan Yunjae hyung banyak sekali beredar….."

"Oh dan aku tidak perlu tahu siapa namanya Min" potong Kyuhyun sekali lagi saat Sungmin menyebut nama yang mungkin milik pria yang selalu mencuri pandang pada Sungminnya

"Hehehe mianhae Kyu, ah padahal aku sudah merencanakan untuk bermanja pada mu saat akan menelphone mu, namun akhirnya malah kau yang merajuk" kekeh Sungmin

"Aku tidak merajuk, hanya mengeluh…ah dan kenapa kau baru berinisiatif menelpon ku malam ini?"

"Karena kau bahkan tak mencoba menghubungi ku Kyu, kau hanya mengirimi ku pesan selamat malam dan selamat tidur dan saranghae, lalu aku hanya bisa membalasnya…kau pasti sangat sibuk, apa kau sangat lelah?" kini Sungmin yang balik bertanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan mu"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, setidaknya di Jepang aku hanya bermain drama musical, kau yang pasti jauh lebih lelah, syuting dalam sehari bahkan bisa sampai 3-4 kali, aku takut kondisi mu memburuk lagi"

"Aku tidak apa-apa chagi, apa kaki mu sudah baik?" entah kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun berbalik jadi ikut khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin, yah bahkan kaki Sungmin yang belum sembuh setelah konser di Indonesia kembali harus terluka saat jatuh di bandara, dan pasti sekarang belum sepenuhnya membaik karena setiap harinya Sungmin harus tampil di musikal.

"Masih terasa nyeri, tapi sudah membaik, aku berobat disini…Kyu, ini sudah tengah malam, kau harus segera istirahat begitu juga aku, tapi bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu baru mu untuk ku?"

"…."

"Love Dust…nyanyikan untuk ku Kyu" jelas Sungmin sekali lagi, beberapa detik Kyuhyun masih diam tak mengeluarkan suaranya…hingga akhirnya Sungmin mendengar suara merdua kekasihnya, suara indah yang setiap harinya menyanyikan lullaby untuknya sebelum tidur, ia menutup matanya.

"**Geudael saranghan manheun heunjeokdeureul ijen jiwoyagetjyo**

**Geudae sajindo hamkke nanun**

**Chatjando juindo eobsi nama itjyo**

**Chueongmaneuron nae miryeonmaneuron**

**Deoneun uimi eomneun modeun geotdeureul**

**Sondaemyeon nan nunmuri heulleoseo**

**Barabol ttaemyeon mame meongi deureoseo**

**Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro mudeoduryeo**

**Geudae heunjeogeul nan jiujyo**"

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun sudah diam, ia tersenyum meski Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

"Suara mu selalu indah Kyu, aku menyukai nya, lagu nya juga sangat indah"

"Tapi selamanya lagu itu bukan untuk mu, tidak akan pernah Min, cukup kau dengar suara ku tanpa mendalami isinya" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Hehehe iya aku mengerti tuan Cho"

"Tidurlah, besok kita bertemu dan aku akan menyanyikan semua lagu jika kau mau"

"Kyu….."

"….."

"Kyuhyun? Kau masih disana?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan

"Hhhhmmmm….."

"Aku merindukan mu"

"Aku lebih merindukan mu…bodoh!"

"Saranghae…neomu saranghae Kyu"

"Nde…Naddo Saranghae Lee Sungmin…tidurlah chagi" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memaksa.

PIP….sambungan telephone diputus oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat memandangi layar handphonenya lalu kembali meletakan handphone itu diatas meja.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan membenarkan letak selimut diatas tubuhnya. Hatinya lega setelah mendengar suara Sungmin, orang yang paling ia cintai. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar namun tak bisa ia ungkapkan selama hampir satu minggu ini karena keadaan yang begitu membuatnya lelah dan tak sempat menghubungi kekasih manisnya.

Yah Kyuhyun begitu merindukan kekasihnya…begitu sebaliknya dengan Sungmin..dan besok rasa rindu itu terbayar.

**END**

**Huaaahhhh...Gaje? kok jatohnya agak aneh ya..yahh tapi biarlah...ini tadi ide gitu aja muncul dan langsung kutulis hehehe**

**Bingung..,ini dibilang drabble kok lumayan panjang *yahh meski cuman obrolan KyuMin doing XD…mau dibilang OS terlalu pendek -_-**

**Ini jadi ceritanya saya galau gegara Kangen Ming…ditambah poto Ming sama ahjussi tampan itu hehehe**

**Ok ok..gamawo sudah mau baca ^.^**


End file.
